


Falling into a Fairy Tail

by JadedNightshade257, Kiyumi



Series: Stories with JadedNightshade257 [2]
Category: Fiary Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedNightshade257/pseuds/JadedNightshade257, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyumi/pseuds/Kiyumi
Summary: Me and two of my friends fall into Fairy Tail with... unique results. Comment thoughts please we do a lot of improv. Enjoy!Rating may change to M as well as title.Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail, only the OC characters not canon to the show. There will be yuri and yaoi. There will be something for everyone in this just gotta, it's good reading. And note we will be hitting some of the main characters when they needed it in the show but didn't get it.We will not be liable for any lose of sanity.





	Falling into a Fairy Tail

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just an over view of what me and my friends look like and what our magic will be.

Beth (Me):  
Age: 16 3/4  
Hair color: Honey water blonde  
Eye color: Hazel  
Fairy Tail insignia: Black and on back of left hand.  
Clothes: Black leather jacket, blue sleeveless top with black lace on shoulder strap, dark blue jeans and short heeled black boots.  
Magic: Heavenly eyes, shadow, demonic (see end of chapter point 1), light manipulation (as in I can make weapons out of light itself.)  
Weapons: Twin short swords and twin guns (cerberus model)  
Companion (see end of chapter point 2)  
Lucina, Dream Caster (see end of chapter point 3), Leopard.  
Dream Form: Size of a kitten, light purple coat with light blue spots in a leopard pattern with golden yellow eyes. Tips of ears dissolve into mist that wraps around body.  
Nightmare Form: Size of a lioness, dark purple coat with black spots in a leopard pattern, eyes stay the same. Dark purple mist wraps around legs and trails behind her as she moves. End of tail is a sharp blade, has long claws. Is rideable.  
Is calming, mediator, cuddly when in dream form.

Morgan (JadedNightshade257):  
Age: 18  
Hair color: dirty blonde  
Eye color: Blue  
Fairy Tail insignia: Purple and on inside of right wrist.  
Clothes: Black leather jacket with white wings embroidered in green and silver on back, white flowy top, black leather pants, steel toes black combat boots.  
Magic: Elemental, requip (weapons), aura eye (allows her to read mood, intent, find people, influence mood and can see magic. Has to wear sunglasses as a result), wicca magic (borrowed from Charmed. Look up the show)  
Weapon: Broad sword, axes, war hammer, iron war fan, owns every weapon you can think of.  
Companion: Alexander, Quetzalcoatl. (winged snake) emerald green scales with light brown highlights, silver and white wings, golden bronze head feathers. Is protective, cuddly and talkative. Obsessed with prickly pears off of cacti. Able to fly and grow. normal form is 5 ft long and 8 inches in diameter. Monstrous form is 90 ft long and 20 ft in diameter. Highly poisonous.

Hannah:  
Age: 17 1/2  
Hair color: Dark brown.  
Eye color: Blue kaleidoscope.  
Fairy Tail insignia: Blood red on back  
Clothes: Black cargo pants, gray T-shirt and baha coat.  
Magic: Beast Tamer (Allows her to tame almost any beast with exceptions like actual Dragons), plant manipulation  
Companion: Tryll, Faerie Dragon/Nyghtmaire Spryte. Blueblack (In shade they look black but in sunlight he looks dark blue), wings are baby blue. Nice form: Lovable, shy, caring, calm sweet. Mean form: Ruthless, scary, insane, vicious (like his owner).

Point 1: Morgan made an OC named Lilith who was a demon who hadn't multiple triggers. An example would be if you said to her Santa doesn't exist she would go into a state where she would try to kill you and wouldn't stop until you were dead or you tell her you believe Santa is real. That is what my demonic power is, except I black out when that happens. We may add a list of my triggers later.

Point 2: Each of us have a mythical creature we've created to join us in his.

Point 3: A Dream Caster is a type of creature I created that can manipulate people's dreams. When a Caster is in their Dream form they give people good dreams and protect them from nightmares. When their in their Nightmare form they give people nightmares unless a Caster in Dream form is protecting them.


End file.
